


Tes désirs font désordre

by Mushaboom



Series: Les Espaces & Les Sentiments [2]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaboom/pseuds/Mushaboom
Summary: "Tes désirs sont des ordres, aux quatre coins de ma maison. Ta jeunesse a donc reçu l'ordre d'aller remplir d'autres missions."





	Tes désirs font désordre

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que dans cet univers alternatif, Yann mérite toujours mieux. 
> 
> Titre et sommaire tirés de la chanson du même nom de Cali.

  
Dehors, le jour se levait à peine. La lumière blanche du matin inondait le moindre recoin de la cuisine. Yann buvait lentement un thé noir en feuilletant distraitement le Métro de la veille. Les titres annonçaient un futur difficile pour les utilisateurs du RER. Les conducteurs de la RATP menaçaient de faire grève pour protester contre la réduction de leur effectif. Les touristes étaient priés de trouver un autre itinéraire pour rejoindre Orly.  
  
En face de lui, Martin n’avait pas encore touché à son café. Il restait penché sur son portable, ses doigts touchant frénétiquement l’écran. Yann l’observait par intermittence et interceptait, malgré lui, des expressions familières sur son visage. Un froncement de sourcils, l’esquisse d’un sourire, un creusement de fossettes, autant de réactions quotidiennes qui, en cette matinée d’Octobre, ne lui étaient pas adressées.  
  
Il était rentré dans la nuit du Venezuela. Yann avait à peine entendu la porte d’entrée grincer aux alentours de deux heures du matin, l’eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain, avant de se rendormir. Il avait finalement été réveillé par les sifflements du percolateur à café. Martin lui avait offert cette machine infernale l’année dernière, mais Yann ne l’utilisait jamais.  
  
Après une semaine d’absence, il était de retour à Paris. A présent qu’ils étaient attablés face à face, Yann pouvait voir les cernes violacées qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, les gerçures de ses lèvres et la barbe naissante qui épousait les contours de sa mâchoire. Il était habitué à cet état transitoire, durant lequel bien que son corps ait réintégré sa place dans l’appartement, une partie de son esprit était encore tournée vers le pays qu’il venait de quitter.  
  
Mais il savait que cette fois-ci, il n’en était rien. La personne qui accaparait toute son attention n’était pas à Caracas, mais à Paris, à seulement quelques rues d’ici.

________________

   
  
Il était presque vingt et une heure, et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, à Paris comme à Londres. En ce vendredi soir, les bureaux étaient déserts et Yann profitait du calme pour discuter sur Skype avec Martin. A travers l’écran, il l’observait déambuler dans sa chambre d’hôtel, située à proximité de Kensington Gardens. Il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt à St Pancras, et sa valise gisait encore, éventrée, sur le lit.  
  
Yann était en train de lui parler du dernier restaurant dont il avait entendu parler – où la viande était cuite à même la braise – quand on frappa à la porte, trois petits coups secs, qui résonnèrent à travers les speakers de son ordinateur.  
  
\- Tu attends quelqu’un ?  
  
Mais Martin ne l’écoutait déjà plus et se dirigeait précipitamment vers la porte d’entrée. Celle-ci était située dans un angle mort de la caméra et Yann ne pouvait qu’entendre des bribes de la discussion qui se tenait hors de son champ de vision. Bientôt, le visage de Martin réapparu devant l’écran.  
  
\- Je dois y aller, on va dîner au coin de la rue.  
  
Sa voix était calme mais Yann cru déceler une pointe de malaise, tout en dessous. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et attendit la suite.  
  
\- C’est la semaine de la Fashion Week à Londres. Tu n’imagines pas le nombre de Parisiens qui sont dans le coin.  
  
Mais bien au contraire, Yann voyait parfaitement ce dont, ou plutôt de qui, il parlait. Depuis l’été dernier, elle s’immisçait dans chaque aspect de leurs vies, dans chacun de leurs silences, de leurs hésitations. Elle était partout, à Paris, New-York, Milan, Londres même.  
  
Sans un mot, Yann se déconnecta et sur l’écran, le visage de Martin se figea. Il se demanda depuis quand Martin arrivait à lui mentir avec autant de facilité. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de prononcer son prénom car Yann ne lui avait pas demandé. Mais il savait que certaines omissions n’étaient que des admissions déguisées, pour qui savait lire entre les lignes.

 

_______________

 

Son invité fumait une cigarette sur le balcon de la chambre. Allongé dans les draps défaits, Yann observait avec attention son dos musclé, la verticalité parfaite de sa colonne vertébrale. Un charmant ami d’amis, qui venait tout juste de s’installer à Paris. Le parfait remède à l’absence d’un autre homme entre ses bras.  
  
Sur la table de chevet, son portable vibra plusieurs fois. Une nouvelle photo de Martin s’étala sur son écran, peau dorée et cheveux humides sous le soleil de Californie.  
  
Il y a encore quelques mois, la première réaction de Yann aurait été d’éconduire rapidement son amant pour tenter de le contacter, d’une façon ou d’une autre. A présent, il hésitait presque à lui répondre, il ne trouvait tout simplement plus les mots.  
  
\- C’est ton copain ?  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas entendu l’homme rentrer dans la pièce pour s’asseoir à ses côtés, ramenant avec lui des effluves de tabac froid. Il regardait son portable avec curiosité.  
  
\- C’est un peu compliqué.

\- J’imagine, sinon je ne serais pas là.  
  
Yann n’osa pas le contredire pour lui avouer qu’il avait tort, que même à l'époque où tout était plus simple entre eux, il y avait toujours eu d’autres hommes dans cette chambre, qu’il l’avait désiré lui, comme il avait désiré les autres, avec une passion mesurée mais avec la certitude que le poids de leurs corps contre le sien lui ferait oublier la distance qui le séparait de Martin.  
  
D’un geste las, Yann éteignit son portable et reporta son attention sur son visiteur d’un soir. Celui-ci le fixait de son regard aigue-marine, son front se plissant sous l’incompréhension. Il grisonnait aux tempes mais restait un quadragénaire très séduisant.  
  
Yann avait conscience de ce que l’on pensait, quand on le voyait aux côtés de Martin. Sa jeunesse éclatante contre sa maturité certaine. Lui aussi le voyait, lorsqu’il se regardait chaque matin dans le miroir. Il scrutait la moindre ride, le moindre plissement aux coins des lèvres mais le temps continuait sa course, implacable. Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître à présent, il avait toujours préféré les hommes mûrs, avant. Avant que Martin ne débarque et que son insolence n’emporte toutes ses convictions sur son passage.  
  
Alors il n’avait pas eu le choix, il avait accepté de passer pour le vieux con aux yeux du monde entier, croyant encore à l’époque qu’une telle relation avait un avenir. Martin lui avait toujours affirmé que son âge n’était qu’une preuve de son expérience, de son vécu, dans tous les domaines. Lentement, sans que Yann ne puisse s’en apercevoir, il semblait avoir changé d’avis.

_______________

   
  
La chaleur de Martin l’enveloppait. Yann embrassa sa mâchoire, glissant une main autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Puis il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ses lèvres glissant le long de son cou. C’est alors qu’il reconnu une empreinte de morsure, que le temps avait rendu rouge foncé. Il marqua un temps d’arrêt.  
  
\- Qui t’as fait ça ?  
  
La respiration de Martin s’accéléra et il se détacha à contrecœur de Yann, ses pupilles dilatées le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas s’attarder sur le sujet.

\- Arrête, ne fait pas ça.  
  
\- Je ne fais rien, je constate, c’est tout.  
  
Martin connaissait la règle, c’est lui-même qui avait insisté pour qu’elle soit mise en place avant son départ aux Etats-Unis. Leurs amants respectifs ne pouvaient pas laisser de marques volontaires sur leurs corps, surtout quand ils savaient qu’ils allaient se revoir peu de temps après. Ils s’étaient toujours montrés disciplinés sur le sujet et c’était la première fois que Martin ne respectait pas cette directive.  
  
Yann ne pouvait que les imaginer, abandonnés dans une étreinte passionnée, au point que Martin oublie toute prudence, toute réserve, l’oublie lui, tout entier, l’espace d’un instant. Cette pensée lui retourna l’estomac, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse tout simplement plus en faire abstraction.  

 - Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, il récupérera son t-shirt sur le sol et l’enfila avec empressement. Martin agrippa son bras, tentant de le retenir mais il se dégagea brusquement, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Ils se figèrent tous deux, surpris par cette colère sourde, qu’il n’exprimait jamais. La frustration le rendait nerveux, tendu, des traits de caractère qu’il n’avait jusqu’alors pas associé à son histoire avec Martin. Depuis quand avait-il changé ?  
  
Yann compris alors que pour eux, il n’y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

_______________

   
  
Elle entra doucement dans l’appartement. Son rimmel avait coulé, ses grands yeux étaient rougis mais elle gardait une certaine retenue, malgré l’improbabilité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.  
  
Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques instants et Yann se demanda si elle ressentait autant de pitié à son égard, qu’il en avait pour elle. Elle semblait triste, tellement triste, comme une poupée de chiffon qui n’avait plus de directions.  
  
Yann lui montra le salon d’un geste de la main avant de s’éclipser dans la cuisine. Les murs étaient fins, mais pas assez pour entendre l’intégralité de leur conversation. Au tout début, il y eu des murmures puis rapidement des éclats de voix, des pleurs, le bruit d’un corps qu’on repousse, un claquement de porte et enfin, le silence, lourd, qui enveloppe tout, même les secrets les plus sordides.  
  
Quand il entra dans le salon, Martin était debout mais chancelant, un boxeur malmené au milieu d’un ring. Sa joue gauche était légèrement gonflée et il regardait Yann comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois.  
  
\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?  
  
Comment as-tu pu _me_ faire ça. Un homme meilleur que lui aurait sans doute ressenti de la culpabilité, des regrets peut-être, mais il ne prétendait pas être cet homme-là. Il restait l’amant bafoué, qui n’avait trouvé que ce moyen pour mettre fin à cette situation intenable, qui durait pourtant depuis plus d’un an.  
  
Martin n’arrivant pas à faire de choix, Yann lui avait tout simplement retiré la possibilité d’en faire un. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux, maintenant, dans cet appartement.  
  
\- Je ne te le pardonnerai pas, tu le sais.  
  
Il le savait. Comme il savait qu’elle n’aurait jamais accepté de partager Martin avec lui, si seulement elle avait été mise au courant de toute l’histoire. Et maintenant que les non-dits éclataient au grand jour, il avait l’intime conviction qu’elle ne reviendrait pas.  
  
Il observa pour la dernière fois la silhouette frêle de Martin, perdu dans son pull bleu-marine. Peut-être méritaient-ils mieux que cela, mais Yann n’avait que cette fin à lui offrir. Lentement, il s’éloigna de lui, quitta l’immeuble sans se retourner et s’enfonça dans les rues de Paris.  
  
A présent, tout irait bien.


End file.
